Just Love
by Pao M
Summary: -¿Realmente me ves capaz de cometer incesto?-le pregunte -¿I-incesto?- sí, es cuando… -sé lo que es- dijo interrumpiéndome -¿entonces?- le pregunte con una sonrisa
1. Chapter 1

**Just Love.**

**Capitulo 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan me gusta que me digan Bella o Bells, tengo 18 estoy en mi primer año de Arquitectura. Y bueno yo soy tímida, me encanta leer, estar con mi familia, salir algún lugar tranquilo. Soy de tez blanca, pelo marrón largo hasta la cintura con rizos y ojos color chocolate.

Tengo dos hermanos Emmet y Jasper Swan.

Emmet tiene 20 años y está en su 3er año de Leyes. Em (su apodo de cariño) tiene aspecto de oso, pelo corto negro, tez blanca, ojos café y los hoyuelos carismáticos de Charlie (nuestro padre). La actitud de Emmet es como un niño, hace bromas, ama el futbol soccer y le encanta jugar videojuegos, pero cuando se enoja es mejor no meterse con él.

En cuanto a Jasper es totalmente diferente a Emmet. Jazz (su apodo de cariño) tiene 19 años, estudia medicina y está en su segundo año, tiene el cabello algo rizado color miel y ojos azules.

Jasper era una copia exacta de Reneé (nuestra madre). Lo que más me gusta de mi hermano Jasper es que es demasiado paciente y siempre sabe qué hacer en una situación difícil (en cambio yo siempre colapso y no pienso con claridad). Siempre te escucha y da muy buenos consejos.

No quiero decir que Emmet no me escuche es solo que todo el tiempo se la pasa bromeando.

Me alegro de tener dos hermanos como ellos aunque ambos sean muy protectores conmigo.

Aquí estábamos sentados en el auditorio de la Universidad de Chicago, para ver a la chica que tanto ama mi hermano Emmet pero que no se atreve a hablarle.

Y la verdad es que no entiendo el porqué ese _miedo_, mis hermanos siempre han sido _famosos_ entre las chicas.

-¿No entiendo has estado con millones de chicas desde los catorce y te atreves a hablarle a esta chica?- pregunte otra vez

Emmet hizo cara de enfado. Ya que siempre le hacia la misma pregunta y respondía lo mismo

-ya te lo he dicho ella es diferente es la chica más hermosa que haya visto- dijo lo ultimo con un suspiro.

-¡Oye eso lastima mi autoestima!-bromee

-Oh vamos Bells, tu eres hermosa pero eres mis hermana y se supone que debo decirte lo contrario- contesto con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

Le regrese la sonrisa.

Emmet siguió hablando de la fabulosa que eres _su_ chica, la verdad yo ni la conocía solo sabía que era hermosa y su nombre era Rosalie.

Yo simplemente asentía, la verdad ya había escuchado eso millones de veces.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Emmet que se callara llegó Jasper (con acara de enojo) con su agradable novia (nótese el sarcasmo) María.

_Por favor, que no se sienten a lado mío, por favor- _pensé

Afortunadamente se sentaron a lado de Emmet el cual el paro de hablar de Rosalie para hablar con Jasper de un partido de fútbol soccer.

Yo simplemente escuchaba como discutían de quien era el mejor, estaba a punto de gritarles y decirles que los dos eran malos equipos, **(N/T: a esta Bella le gusta el fútbol soccer por sus hermanos) **cuando sentí una mano tocando mi hombro.

Voltee

-Disculpa, ¿están ocupados estos asientos?- preguntó el chico más apuesto que haya visto, tez blanca, ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo, voz aterciopelada y unos labios hermosos.

-No, no están ocupados- respondí tímidamente.

-Gracias- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

La cual yo respondí.

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi primer fic de twilight espero que les guste.

saludos!

pao


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Edward Pov**

Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen tengo 18 años estoy en primer año de Medicina. Tengo dos hermanas Alice y Rosalie Cullen.

Rosalie tiene 20 años y está estudiando psicología. Su aspecto es "despampanante", cabello rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca. Muchos creen que es la "típica rubia sin cerebro" ja, Rose es muy inteligente y de vez en cuando muy molesta si se lo propone.

Alice, por otro lado tiene 19 y estudia diseño de modas. El aspecto de Allie es de un duendecillo que ama la moda. Tiene pelo corto puntiagudo, color avellana y ojos verdes.

Según Alice tiene _visiones _y por eso cuando éramos pequeños yo la llamaba la "Gran Allie."

Y bueno aquí estábamos, camino al auditorio de la Universidad de Chicago para la presentación de Rose.

-Ed, ve a buscar asientos mientras yo voy con Rose para maquillarla y peinarla ¿ok?- ordeno Alice

-Alice es solo una presentación no una pasarela, ¿para qué necesita que la maquilles y la peines?-pregunte

Alice entrecerró sus ojos y me miro como si estuviera diciendo: _solo haz lo que te pido ¿ok?_

Lo cual yo tuve ir a buscar los asientos.

Después de estar busque y busque lugar encontré uno a lado de un chica de pelo marrón y blusa verde.

_Solo espero que no estén ocupados-pensé_

Me acerque y toque su hombro, cuando ella se giro para verme me quede atónito.

La chica era _hermosa_. Su tez era blanca, con unos lindos ojos chocolates en los cuales te podías perder, su nariz era recta y tenía unos labios carnosos que tentaban a lanzarme hacia ellos.

Después de observarla como un tonto, le pregunte:

-Disculpa, ¿están ocupados estos asientos?

-no, no están ocupados- respondió tímidamente

_Dios su voz era hermosa-pensé_

-Gracias-le dije

Sonreí, y ella me respondió con una _hermosa _sonrisa.

Necesitaba saber más acerca de esta chica.

* * *

_Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo._

_Gracias por todos sus favoritos y por tu review DomoCullenBlack :D_

_Pao._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Edward Pov**

Durante todo el concierto me fue imposible concentrarme, la miraba de reojo. Me encantaba ver como sonreía o como murmuraba las letras de las canciones.

_Dios es hermosa – pensé_

De vez en cuando ella se daba cuenta de mi miraba y se sonrojaba. No tenía idea de cómo se llamaba pero me moría por saberlo, si no fuera por Alice ahorita sabría su nombre pero ella tuvo que llegar y ya no tuve otra oportunidad porque después el concierto comenzó.

_**Flashback **_

_Estaba a punto de presentarme para averiguar cómo se llamaba pero…_

_-¡al fin te encuentro!-grito Alice mientras se sentaba a mi lado_

_-Alice baja un poco la voz-le ordene_

_-¡no me pidas que baje la voz, tengo horas buscándote, me hubieras llamado!-volvió a gritar_

_-cálmate Alice - dije- lo siento, además no fueron horas solo han pasado 10 minutos, exagerada_

_-bueno bueno, te estuve buscando por 10 minutos- indico Alice un poco mas calmada_

_Y en ese momento se apagaron las luces indicando que el concierto estaba por comenzar_

_**Fin de flashback **_

Y aquí estaba sentado sin saber cuál era su nombre o que carrera estudiaba si tenía _novio_…

De seguro debe de tener, las chicas hermosas siempre tienen novio.

Sin darme cuenta el concierto ya había acaba y los aplausos empezaron a escucharse…

El chico que estaba a su lado le susurro algo en su oído, esto me hizo enojar.

_Seguramente el debe ser su novio- pensé algo enojado_

Ella y el chico grande se pusieron de pie y se acercaron al escenario.

El chico parecía estar nervioso mientras ella simplemente lo tranquilizaba.

Después de que ella lo calamara un poco le susurro algo al odio y se dirigió a la salida.

El chico se fue acercando a ¿Rosalie? , ¿Qué hacia ese chico con mi hermana si tiene una novia muchísimo más hermosa que Rose?

Al parecer le estaba coqueteando, esto me hizo enfurecer.

_Si yo fuera su novio_ no tendría ojos más que ella, siempre estaría pensando en ella.

Estaba a punto de mover mi pie para quietar a Rosalie de allí y gritarle a ese tipo cuando sentí un golpecito en mi hombro

Me gire para ver quién era.

Me quede en shock

Era ella

-hola- dijo con una sonrisa

No podía hablar, estaba demasiado sorprendido.

Espero a que yo digiera algo pero no podía, así que ella se presento

-me llamo Bella- dijo tímidamente

_Bella Bella Bella , hermoso como ella- pensé _

Yo seguía sin hablar

Al parecer ella malinterpretó mi silencio y dijo:

-fue un ¿placer?- se despidió diciendo lo último en forma de pregunta

Y se fue.

Tres minutos bastaron para que mi cerebro volviera a funcionar y lo único en lo que pude pensar fue:

_-soy un idiota-_

* * *

_bueno aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo espero que les guste! :)_

_muchisimas gracias por todos sus favoritos, alertas y reviews ..._

_se que mis capitulos son cortos pero escribo hasta que mi mente llegue a su punto máximo de creatividad... _

_tratare de hacerlos más largos o de unir capitulos para que sean mas largos_

_bueno eso es todo.._

_nuevamente gracias_

_besos y saludos_

_pao :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella Pov**

Después de que me sonriera, llego una chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo pero sus facciones eran finas, su pelo era corto y puntiagudo. Sus ojos eran color verde.

-¡al fin te encuentro!-grito la chica con facciones de duende mientras se sentaba

-Alice baja un poco la voz-ordeno el chico de pelo cobrizo

-¡no me pidas que baje la voz, tengo horas buscándote, me hubieras llamado!-volvió a gritar

-cálmate Alice - dijo- lo siento, además no fueron horas solo han pasado 10 minutos, exagerada

-bueno bueno, te estuve buscando por 10 minutos- dijo la chica un poco más calmada

Y en eso apagaron las luces…

Durante el concierto podía sentir su mirada y me sonrojaba.

_-¡Que típico de mi!- pensé_

Cuando acabo el concierto, pude notar que Emmet estaba nervioso, segura hoy sería el gran día.

-vamos Bells, necesito tu apoyo, estoy tan nervioso- susurro Emmet a mi oído.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos al escenario.

-calma Em, ya verás que va a salir bien, solo se tu mismo ¿ok?

-dios me siento como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio-dijo Emmet

Reí

-cierto, si es así como te pones para simplemente hablarle imagínate si algún día le llegas a pedir matrimonio- comente

-no ayudas Bells

-lo siento Em-le sonreí- ahora respira, no tienes que estar nervioso y te lo vuelvo a repetir solo se tu mismo

Me devolvió la sonrisa un poco más calmado.

-me voy con Jasper ¿ok?- le susurre al odio- tranquilo todo va a salir bien ya verás que acepta casarse contigo- bromee

Y con eso me dirigí a la salida, cuando note que el chico de cabello cobrizo estaba parado viendo a Emmet y a su chica.

Una curiosidad apareció en mi y decidí acercarme y por qué no charlar.

Toque su hombro

Cuando se giro para verme quedo como en _shock_…

-hola- salude con una sonrisa

Pasaron los segundo y no decía nada así que decidí presentarme.

-me llamo Bella

_1 min…_

_2 min…_

_3 min…_

Y el chico seguía sin decir nada.

_-vamos Bella creías que un chico increíblemente guapo como el querría hablar contigo con una desconocida, de seguro le estas quitando su tiempo- pensé _

-fue un ¿placer?-me despedí diciendo lo último en forma de pregunta.

Y me dirigí a la puerta

**Edward Pov**

_Idiota, idiota, idiota…_

Ella viene intenta hablar contigo y yo lo único que hago es quedarme callado como un _idiota._

-¡Edward!- grito Alice

-mm…-dijo distraído ya que seguía pensando en _Bella_

-¿Por qué tan distraído hermanito, pensando en una chica acaso?-pregunto bromeando

-la verdad es que si- dije

Alice sonrió

-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿La conozco? ¿Es bonita? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Es de Chicago?- empezó a preguntar como loca

_Tenía que abrir la boca-pensé_

-solo sé que se llama Bella y tiene novio- dije lo ultimo con un tono triste_**(N/T: no se si recuerden pero Edward cree que Emmet es el novio de Bella)**_

-mala suerte-murmuro-

-lo se

-bueno Ed, mejor nos vamos se nos hace tarde para llegar a casa- dijo mientras me jalaba hacia el Volvo

…

Iba camino a la biblioteca, había pasado ya una semana y no había vuelto a ver a _Bella_.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de verla y poder presentarme como debí hacerlo hace una semana.

Idiota, nunca voy a dejar de decírmelo.

Iba tan concentrando pensando en esa noche que no me di cuenta que había chocado con algo o más bien con alguien.

-lo siento, iba distraído- me disculpe mientras recogía mis cosas y las suyas.

-no hay problema, a mí también me suele pasar muy seguido-

Cuando escuche esa voz mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente de lo emocionado que estaba.

-Bella-dije emocionado

Ella termino de recoger sus cosas y levanto la vista. Se sorprendió cuando me vio

-¿te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto

-claro - dije un poco molesto como no me iba a acordar de ella

-lamento si te molesto me pregunta lo que pasa es que cuando nos conocimos tu te quedaste mudo-

-oh si- musite-lo que pasa es que estaba sorprendido

-¿sorprendido porque? –pregunto

Que le podía decir_ porque me te estuve observando todo el concierto y quería conocerte y luego vienes tú y me hablas_. No claro que no le podía decir eso.

-porque no me espere que alguien me hablara-mentí

-oh- fue todo lo que dijo

Entramos en un silencio algo incomodo hasta que recordé que debía ir a la librería.

-tengo que irme y nos podemos ver luego ¿no?-pregunte

_Por favor que diga que si_

Asintió con una sonrisa

La cual le devolví

Estaba ya a la mitad del pasillo cuando grito:

-¡Espera!

Me gire

-no se tu nombre-murmuro mientras se sonrojaba

Cierto había olvidado decirle mi nombre de nuevo

-Edward Cullen-dije

-tienes un lindo nombre-dijo mientras caminaba del lado contrario hacia donde yo iba.

* * *

_bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. De los cuatro es el más largo :)_

_gracias a todos sus reviews,aletas y favoritos:_

_EDWARD-BELLA-MANSON_

_Zoe Hallow_

_masen-saenz_

_camilitha cullen_

_KarlaMasenRossSalvatoreCullen_

_Kotesiita Cullen Swan_

_DomoCullenBlack_

_KETSIA_

_lamy-is-86_

_Amelies Victorie Cobain_

_muchas gracias!_

_besos y saludos a todas_

_pao :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella Pov**

Estaba haciendo unos trazos cuando mi celular sonó

_-¿Bueno?-conteste_

_-Hey Bella, soy Edward_

_-¡Oh!, hola Edward ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Bien Bella y ¿tu?_

_-No me quejo_

_Río_

_-Mmm… Q-quería saber si no se… si nos podríamos ver y charlar-ofreció nerviosamente_

_-Claro Edward, ¿nos vemos en el Starbucks que está cerca de la Universidad?-_

_-Claro que si, ¿a las cinco te parece?_

_-Claro, entonces nos vemos a las cinco, hasta luego- y colgué_

**Edward Pov**

Cuando termine de hablar con Bella no pude evitar tener una sonrisa de tonto en mi cara.

-¿Por qué tan feliz Ed?-pregunto Rosalie

-No es nada, ¿que no puedo estar feliz?-pregunte

La verdad no quería hablar con mis hermanas de mi cita con Bella

-Claro hermanito-respondió insegura

-Bueno tengo algo que decirles a ti y a Alice ¿Dónde está?- pregunto

-De seguro debe de estar en el centro comercial- bromee

-No creo que este en el centro comercial, ¡mira!-dijo Rose señalando a Alice con un chico alto y delgado caminando a lo lejos y riéndose

-¡hey Alice!-grito mi hermana para llamar su atención

Alice se giro y nos hizo una señal para que esperáramos. Se despidió del chico y vi no hacia nosotros con una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Rose después de varios segundos callados

-¿Qué?-preguntó Alice haciéndose la tonta

-no te hagas la tonta Allie tu y yo sabemos que- respondió

-no, no lo sé- respondió nerviosamente

-Oh vamos, tienes la misma sonrisa de idiota que tenia Edward cuando termino que hablar por teléfono con quien sabe quien

En eso Alice me miro con una sonrisa

-¿Con quién hablabas Ed?-preguntó Alice

-no cambies el tema Allie-respondí rápidamente

Nos quedamos varios minutos viéndonos los tres.

-¿Saben que lo averiguare, verdad?-preguntó Rose

Alice y yo bufamos

-Bueno Rose dijiste que nos querías decir algo ¿qué es?-

-Bueno, les quiero presentar a mi novio-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿novio?-pregunte

-sí, Edward novio ¿si sabes lo que es verdad?- pregunto sarcásticamente

-no me refería a eso, Rose

-¿Cuándo lo conoceremos?-pregunto una entusiasmada Alice

-mañana, en una cena con sus hermanos-

**Bella Pov**

Estábamos almorzando, mi hermano tenía una sonrisilla de idiota, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Emmett ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota?-pregunte después de observarlo varios minutos

-Bells ¡es que a que no adivinas!-dijo emocionado Emmett

-¿qué es Emmy?-pregunte fingiendo estar entusiasmada

-Rosalie es mi novia-dijo ignorando que no me importaba

-Woow, pero si solo se conocen hace una semana-dije sorprendida

-Pues ya ves Bells, Rose no se pudo resistir a mi encanto

Bufe

-Bueno, también tengo que avisarte que mañana vendrán a cenar-dijo

-¿A qué te refieres con vendrán?, no solo viene Rosalie-

-No, vienen Rose y sus hermanos, sabes se que la conozco poco pero ella es la indicada y lo suficientemente buena para conocer a mi familia.

**-**Oh-fue todo lo que pude decir ya que estaba un poco en shock

Nunca había conocido formalmente una novia de mis hermanos, o sea las conocía, pero todo era de forma casual y ahora viene Em diciéndome que vamos a cenar con ella y sus hermanos.

Me gustaría que mis padres hubieran visto este cambio de Emmett. **(N/T: se que estarán confundidas por esto, se los explicare al final)**

-hey Bells ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado

Me lancé a abrazarlo.

-te quiero Emmy-dije

-¡Oh Belly! me harás llorar -

-Ya era hora-dije

-¿De qué?, te gusta verme llorar verdad- acuso con un puchero

-No tontito, me refería a que ya era hora de que maduraras un poco-dije riéndome

El también río.

-Hermanita mi papel en esta familia es ser el inmaduro

Reí ante su explicación

Nos quedamos un tiempo más abrazados hasta que escuchamos una puerta abrirse.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Jasper cuando nos vio

-La hiciste llorar verdad Emmett-empezó a regañara mi hermano

-Sabes Jazz, a veces me pongo a pensar si tu eres el mayor- bromee

-Sí, eso parece-afirmo Jazz

-Lo que pasa es que Em, tiene novia y nos la quiere presentar, dice que es la indicada- dije

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿es esa chica Rosalie, de la que tanto estabas obsesionado?-pregunto

-Sí, esa misma-afirmó Emmet.

Después de hablar más con mis hermanos sobre el tema de _la indicada_ y recordar viejos tiempos, recode que había quedado de verme con Edward a las cinco.

-Hey, tengo que irme- empezó a despedirme

-¿no tienes clases hasta las seis y media?- pregunto Jasper

-Oh, mmm… si pero t-tengo que ir a la… biblioteca, si tengo que ir a la biblioteca- mentí y valla que lo hice mal

No quería contarles a mis hermanos que iba a salir con chico, se pondrían de modo sobre protector y no lo soportaría.

-¿segura?-pregunto

-sí, nos vemos luego-

Tome mi bolsa y me fui hacia mi Mercedes negro.

Conduje hasta el Starbucks donde quedamos.

Entre viendo a todas partes para ver si lo veía. Hasta que lo vi.

En una mesa al fondo en la esquina alejado de todos, camine hacia él.

-hola-salude

-Hola Bella-me saludos con una sonrisa torcida

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

-Te ordene un moka, ¿no importa verdad?- me pregunto

-no, está bien en realidad el moka es unos de mis favoritos

-y ¿Qué estas estudiando?-pregunto

-Arquitectura y ¿tu?

Le di un sorbo a mi café

-Medicina- respondió

-¡Woa!, eso es genial- comente con una sonrisa

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades, como nuestros gustos de comida, música, colores, nuestros hobbies y las cosas que nos desagradan. Realmente me impresiono que tuviéramos cosas en común.

El sonido de mi celular hizo que nos interrumpiera.

_-¿Bueno?_

_-Hey hermanita, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Emmett_

_-Hola Emmett, estoy donde te dije que estaba y ¿a qué debo tu llamada?-le pregunte _

_Cuando mencione el nombre de Emmett, vi como Edward fruncía el seño._

_-Nada, es solo te quería avisar que voy a salir con Jasper y que no nos esperes despierta_

_-Ok, nos vemos luego, cuídate- y colgué_

**Edward Pov**

Cuando mencionó el nombre de Emmett no pude evitar pensar en el tipo con el que estaba en el concierto.

De seguro así se llamaba.

-¿Bella?-la llame

-¿Si?

-El chico Emmett, ¿es tu novio?- no pude evitar preguntarle

Se atraganto con su café.

Le di unos golpecitos en su espalda para evitar que se ahogara.

Después de componerse comenzó atacarse de la risa.

Yo no entendía el por qué eso le parecía tan gracioso, así que me limite a observarla.

-¿T-t-t-u….-risa- crees- risa- E-e-emmet-risa- es mi novio?- pregunto con dificultad debido a la risa

Asentí, lo cual hizo que se riera más.

**Bella Pov**

No pude evitar soltarme a cargadas cuando Edward me pregunto que si Emmett era mi novio.

-¿Realmente me ves capaz de cometer incesto?-le pregunte

Edward se quedo en shock

-¿I-incesto?-pregunto

-sí, es cuando…

-sé lo que es- dijo interrumpiéndome

-¿entonces?- le pregunte con una sonrisa

-B-bueno y-yo creí que bueno tu sabes… yo- empezó a decir nerviosamente

Se veía tan lindo que no pude evitar empezar a reír de nuevo.

* * *

perdon perdon perdon... realmento lo siento se que tarde mucho pero no me venian las ideas a la cabeza ¬¬

Despues de escribir 4 veces el capitulo este fue el que más me gusto... ademas tenia examenes y proyectos ¬¬

Muchismas gracias aquella gente linda que me dejo sus reviews, me agrago a favoritos , alertas y me lee anonimanente :)

Bueno como pueden ver Edward ya sabe que Bella y Emmett no son novios asi que de aqui en adelante se vera un poco mas los sentimientos de Edward a Bella y vicervesa... ahora explico el tema de los papás de Bella:

desde un inicio habia pensado a poner a los padres de Bella muertos, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque no lo puse en el primer capitulo, realmente lo olvide, asi que cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo lo recorde y pues aqui estoy.

Bueno el punto es que los papás de Bella fallecieron y pues Emmett, Jasper y Bells viven juntos en Chicago. Podriamos decirse que murieron en un accidente durante un viaje... más adelante veremos a Bella con ese asunto de sus padres...

Tambien escribire un Ottake de Alice/Jasper y Emmett/Rose ...

Eso es todo

nuevamentr gracias y nos seguimos leyendo niñas!

saludos

pao :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Edward Pov**

-¡Edwaaaaaaaaaard! Apúrate que se nos hace tarde- grito Rose

Hoy era la cena con el novio de mi hermana.

-ya estoy aquí- dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta.

-¡Dios Ed!, cambia esa cara no quiero que mi novio te vea así.

-No pude dormir bien anoche- respondí mientras tomaba "cita" con Bella después de hacerle esa estúpida pregunta….

_**Flash-Black**_

_-B-bueno y-yo creí que bueno tu sabes… yo- comencé a decir torpemente._

_Bella comenzó a reírse de nuevo._

_¡Dios pero que torpe soy!... porque tuve que preguntarle si ese chico era su novio. Solo logre que Bella se riera de mí._

_-vaya, nunca creí que Emmett y yo diéramos esa apariencia- dijo mientras mostraba una cara de asco._

_-lo siento- dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza._

_-Oh no Edward, yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón pero fue inevitable no reírme- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¿Bueno que tal si olvidamos todo esto?- pregunte_

_-me parece perfecto- respondió tratando de aguantar la risa de nuevo_

_**Fin del flash back**_

Había quedado en ridículo ante ella, soy el pero idiota que puede existir.

La casa era hermosa sus paredes eran color crema, tenía dos ventanales. Era enorme.

Llegamos al umbral de la casa, Alice toco el timbre mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad.

Un hombre alto y delgado, cabello color castaño claro y algo rizado, sus ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Alice.

-¿Jasper?-dijo con voz algo ¿decepcionada?

-hey Alice mm… ¿pasen?-dijo el chico castaño

Pasamos a la casa, si era hermosa por fuera por dentro te quedabas sin palabras, los sillones de la sala eran color chocolate y tenía un hermoso cuadro de unos edificios, hacía que se viera acogedora, también había una increíble pantalla de plasma y un teatro en casa.

Mas al fondo podías ver un comedor para seis personas.

- Soy Rosalie, ¿se encontrara Emmett?- pregunto a Jasper

-Oh así que tú eres Rosalie, mi hermano bajara en un momento- respondió con una sonrisa.

_**Bella POV**_

-¿segura que me veo bien Bells?-pregunto por décima vez Emmett

-me has preguntado diez veces y mi respuesta ha sido la misma: ¡SI TE VES BIEN!– grite mientras tomaba otro twizzler* y lo mordía furiosamente.

-¿Segura?, es que siento que me veo gordo- dijo mirándose al espejo

Rodee los ojos. No podía creer que mi hermano se estuviera preocupando por su ropa, dijo es un hombre se supone que solo las mujeres se preocupan por eso al menos que Emmett sea gay, cosa que dudo ya que nos va presentar a su chica o al menos que ella oculte algo y nos sorprenda a todos…. Dios tanto tiempo con Emmett me está afectando. Estoy empezando a delirar cosas estúpidas.

-Emmett deja de preocuparte como una niña y baja a ayudar a Jasper con la cena, enserio a veces me pregunto porque me toco un hermano tan inmaduro- gruñí

Tome otro twizzler y mi lo mordí de nuevo furiosamente

-Bella me llamas inmaduro a mí, mírate te la pasas comiendo twizzlers como un niño de seis años, en cambio yo solo me preocupo por mi imagen ya que viene mi chica, tu eres una niña demasiado inmadura

Me levanté de su cama y fui hacia la puerta hecha una furia pero antes de salir tenía que vengarme un poco

-Emmett siéndote sincera te ves extremadamente gordo con esa ropa- y azoté la puerta.

No puedo creer que Emmett "el señor videojuegos" piense que yo Bella Swan sea inmadura, por Dios soy la persona más madura en esta casa.

-Jasper puedes creer Emmett piensa que soy inmadura- grite mientras bajaba las escaleras- Me llamo inmadura porque le dije que no se preocupara tanto por su ropa por Dios deberías de haberlo visto parecía gay…

-Ejem… Bella- interrumpió Jasper

-Pero me voy a vengar, y créeme se arrepentirá de haberme llamado así, además se atrevió a criticar mi forma de comer

-Bella…

-Además se supone que el debería de estar…

-¡BELLA!- grito Jasper

-¿Qué?

-Rosalie y sus hermanos llegaron y creo que han escuchado todas tus quejas sobre Emmett

-Dios Jasper porque no lo dijiste antes, ahora quedare como una tonta ante los ojos de Rosalie y sus hermanos

-No seas tan melodramática y llévales esto a la sala- me dio unas bebidas

-Y cuidado de no caerte- dijo cuando salí de la cocina

**Edward POV**

-Tienen una bonita casa- comento Alice mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

Rose asintió

Los tres nos encontrábamos sentados charlando, cuando un azotón de puerta hizo que Alice saltara de susto

-Jasper puedes creer Emmett piensa que soy inmadura- grito una chica con pelo castaña bastante familiar para mí, pero no le pude ver el rostro ya que su pelo se lo tapaba- Me llamo inmadura porque le dije que no se preocupara tanto por su ropa por Dios deberías de haberlo visto parecía gay…- ya no pudimos seguir escuchando ya que había entrado a la cocina

-¿Quién era ella?-pregunto Alice

-Lo más probable es que sea su hermana Bella- dijo Rose

¿Bella?, podría ser la misma Bella de la que había estado obsesionado estos últimos días.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, alertas y reviews._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo_

_P.A._


End file.
